Long lengths of pipe already in place frequently require inspection for diagnosis or repair. Examples are sewage lines, gas and water lines and cable conduits. Pipes or conduits requiring inspection may often have small diameters of six inches or less, and may make sharp turns or have internal joining, for example, which make the progress of a pipe inspection camera through the pipe or conduit difficult. A pipe inspection camera head that is coupled to the distal end of a push-cable and that that is jammed a significant distance down a pipe can be difficult to un-lodge, adding time and cost to the inspection. Additionally, it is desirable to keep the camera head of a pipe inspection system raised above the bottom of the pipe to avoid fouling or obscuring it with sludge, water, or debris. To this end, pipe guides using various designs have been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,945 granted Mar. 8, 2005 to Eric Chapman et al. Pipe guides in the existing art often are built of multiple parts requiring intricate assembly, and may be awkward or difficult to attach to an inspection system.